Total Drama Refreshed
by All star x
Summary: 18 Teens will battle it out on an abandoned island for 200,000 dollars. APPS CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

APP

**Hey everyone hows it going! i just got back from staying with my aunt for a while so i decided to start up a new what you need. I need 8 oc's, four boys and four girls. Its not first come first serve so take your time.**

Nickname:

Age (16-17):

Gender:

Talents

Appearance:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body:

Everyday Clothes:

PJ's:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Stereotype:

Wants to be paired up?:

If yes what type of person:

Sexuality:

Accessories:

Other (scars/tattoos/bandages/ect…):

Fear:

Personality:

Talents:

Secrets:

**Oh and please dont expect me to update every week ill be lucky if i can update once every three weeks because i have limited internet access. **


	2. Chapter 2

TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: REFRESHED

**So here is the first people in**

**Note: 7 of the oc's in this story are my oc's. But dont worry i will NOT be biased.**

**Boys**

Tommy Eckert- The Funny Guy **(MY OC)**

Darren Cole- The Athletic Sweet Guy **(MY OC)**

Wilson Druvon- The Enigmatic Loner **(Flim-Flam Brothers ) **

James Shadow- The Alejandro/Heather **(MarioDramaIsland123)**

Caleb Martinez- The Know It All Genius Douche **(My OC)**

Andy Taggart- The Loveable Nerd **(MY OC)**

**Girls**

Nina Zamora- The Cool Hipster Chick **(MY OC)**

Brianna Carter- The Normal Girl **( MY OC)**

Marina Martin- The Cute Smarty Pants **(MY OC)**

Kylie - The Jock **(kdanielle123)**

Rebecca Gold- The Spazzy Virtuoso **(Yonna9queen )**

Ally- The Shy Sweetie **(HigherSkiesPaws**

**So those are the people in so far. I need 3 more people**


	3. Chapter 3

TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: REFRESHED

**Okay thank you to everyone who sent there oc's in, heres the people who made the cut.**

**Boys**

Tommy Eckert- The Funny Guy **(MY OC)**

Darren Cole- The Athletic Sweet Guy **(MY OC)**

Wilson Druvon- The Enigmatic Lurker **(Flim-Flam Brothers ) **

James Shadow- The Alejandro/Heather **(MarioDramaIsland123)**

Caleb Martinez- The Know It All Genius Douche **(My OC)**

Andy Taggart- The Loveable Nerd **(MY OC)**

Danny Martinez- The one-of-a-kind Latino

Whisper Raiegh- The Emo Loner

Nathan Tate- The Aloof Loner

**Girls**

Nina Zamora- The Cool Hipster Chick **(MY OC)**

Marina Martin- The Cute Smarty Pants **(MY OC)**

Leanne Ramirez- The ditz **(MY OC)**

Kylie - The Jock **(kdanielle123)**

Deylanie Jane Valencia- The Gorgeous Party Animal

Lime Yellow- The sweet girl

Ally- The shy sweetie

Rebecca Gold- The spazzy virtuoso

Getrude "Trudy" Johnson- The apple fanatic

**So those are the contestants i decide to have 18 instead of just 15. the first official chapter should be up next month. TILL THEN SEE YA!**


	4. Welcome to wawanakwa!

**CHAPTER 1**

**Hey there peeps, thanks for reading this little fan fic of mine. To the people who sent their oc's let me know in the reviews if i got your character right or not. So without further ado its time for**

**TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: REFRESHED**

Location: Camp wawanakwa

Time: 3:57 p.m.

"Hello viewers of earth, im chris mclean and i want to welcome you to Total Drama Island!" said chris with his signature smile. "Here 15 teenagers will face hard challenges-"

**The camera shows a 1,000 ft cliff**

"Grueling food" he continued

**The camera flashes to a bowl filled with grey oatmeal like substance and a worm in it.**

**"**And finally, each other."

**The camera flashes to a boat with 15 teenagers onboard.**

"Yup, this is gonna be a good season" Chuckled chris. "And at the end of every episode the losing team will send one camper home and be forced to walk the dock of shame and never come back.** NEVER!** And at the end of the season the last camper standing will win 200,000 Dollars! The loser will win...nothing!"

The yacht pulls to the dock and a girl steps off. She has golden brown eyes, red hair in a long ponytail and a hourglass figure. She is wearing a green sweater,white shorts,white fingerless gloves, and white boots.

"Hey becca,hows it hanging? asked chris.

"Im doing great chris! Thank you for asking." said becca sweetly.

"Thats great. Here comes camper number 2 and 3." said chris.

A boy and a girl both step off the boat.

The boy has wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and is lean and athletic looking . He is wearing a blue v-neck, skinny jeans, and red converse shoes. He has a digital watch on his left wrist.

The girl has lime green hair,green eyes and is tall and skinny. She is wearing a blue shirt with aqua pants and yellow shoes and a angel necklace.

"Give a warm welcome to Tommy and Lime! Haha lime." chris said chuckling at lime's name.

"Chris can you please not make fun of my name." asked lime sweetly.

"Good luck with that." said chris

"Wow this place is a bit of a dump." said tommy

"What were you expecting? A five star hotel?" said chris smirking.

"No, but something better than this. But hey, you know that old saying." said tommy.

"Which one?" asked chris

"Heck, i dont know." said tommy

"Right. Welcome camper number 4" said chris

Another boy steps off the boat. He is muscular and tall and mexican, has a a black faux hawk with light brown colored tips he is wearing a white v neck with a black vest, black jeans, and white vans with a gold small necklace and a white watch.

"Yo what up my new amigos!" asked the boy excited.

"Hey danny's here, now its a party!" said chris hi fiving danny.

"Man chris, i feel so glad to be here bro." said danny positively

"Trust me, that feeling will wear off soon. Now go stand with the others please our next camper is here" said chris.

A girl steps off the boat. She has dark brown hair, Brown eyes and pale skin. She is average height and is lean. She is wearing a white collar shirt, a brown cardigan, blue jean pants, and brown also has a silver necklace hanging around her neck.

"Please welcome the lovely marina." said chris.

"Hi everyone, glad to be here" said marina.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, your excited and happy, we get it" said a male voice behind her.

Marina turns around to see a boy stepping off the boat. He has Black hair, grey eyes, tan skin and is quite handsome. He is wearing a grey button up collar shirt with a button up vest that is un-buttoned, with tan khakis and dress shoes. He also has a gold rollex watch.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." said the boy reffering to everyone staring at him." The names Caleb r. martinez."

"Ah yes, heres our resident genius, caleb" said chris

"Well being smart doesent give you the right to be rude man" said danny defending marina.

"Why?" asked caleb.

"Because it was mean" said lime.

"No guys, it's fine." said marina walking to the end of the dock to stand behind everyone else.

Everyone glares at caleb.

"What?" he asks

"Wow, all this drama. I am loving it. But save it for later our next two contestants are here." said chris.

Another boy and girl step off the boat.

The boy has blue eyes, black hair and is wearing a black hoodie with blue jeans and black converse. He has a scar running down the side of his face.

The girl has raven black hair, brown eyes, glasses and a petite body figure. She is wearing a grey and purple striped hoodie with a black t-shirt that says slipknot, and red sneakers. She also has a silver necklace around her neck and a few wrist bands arounnd both her wrists.

"Hey, what up nina? Hows it going james?" chris asked them both.

"Im feeeling bangarang right now chris." said nina

"Skrillex is overrated" said caleb

"Whatever." said james.

He walks over to the other end of the dck away from everybody else.

"Loner much?" asked tommy.

Marina snickers at tommys comment.

"Our next victim- eh, I mean camper, is here." said chris.

A girl steps off the yacht next. She has Black wavy hair with forehead bangs, green eyes in Bridgette's _**(From the original series)**_ eye shape, and has a Tan Complexion and the face shape of Courtney. She has curvy body, with a big chest and big is wearing A green sleeveless button up with tie strings at the end that are tied in a bow and black tights with black flats. She also has a green bandana worn as a headband and black and green bead bracelets and a green hair clip.

" Yo what up bros and brahs?!" announced the girl.

"Deyla, whats happening girl?" asked chris.

"Well i-" she started to say before chris interupted her.

"Oh I dont care." said chris.

"Wow, you just made my shit list." said deyla

"And, our next camper is here." said chris

A boy steps off the boat. He is about a little bit short **(about the same height as cameron from TD:ROTI)**. He has wavy brown hair, brown eyes and pale tan skin. He is wearing a grey sweat jacket, camoflauge cargo shorts, and white tennis shoes, with glasses and a digital wristwatch on his right hand.

"Hi everybody, my name is andy j taggart. I hope we can all get along." said andy

"Why is everyone so damn cheery?" questioned caleb

"Beats me." said chris.

"Whoah wait a minute, when did he get here" asked becca reffering to a boy standing behind all the campers.

He is Thin and Tall, with straight dark brown hair with hazel eyes and Has burn marks and scar marks. He is wearing Sunglasses, a Black Trenchcoat,a Dark red shirt, dark purple slacks, and black dress shoes.

"What the- when did you get here?" asked chris

"I was the first person here" said the boy. " My name is Wilson Druvon. Thats all you need to know"

"Okay... next camper please." said chris creeped out.

A boy steps off the yacht. He has straight dirty blonde hair, grey eyes, and is skinny and is wearing a orange nike t shirt, pale blue jean pants and green adida shoes. He also has a small scar above his left eyebrow.

"Hey darren" said chris." What up broseph?"

"Uh, nothing much. Said darren akwardly.

He goes over to stand next to nina.

"Geez, you teenagers are so akward, with your hormones and what not." said chris.

Two more campers step off the boat and there both girls.

The first girl dark brown hair that has bangs like the original design for Zoey and her hair is long in the front to her shoulders and short hair in the back, black eyes with big square black glasses and is african american. She is wearing an electric blue shirt with a Venn diagram with three electric green circles with jeans and black converse and hoop earings.

"Hey people, no need to worry, im finally here" said the girl joking around.

The second girl has long dark brown hair, blue eyes, and is lean and mexican. Sheis wearing a pink shirt with a blue hoodie, dark blue jean pants, and red jordan shoes. She also has a wristband onher left wrist that says YOLO.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island Gertrude, you too leanne." said chris.

"Thanks chris, and call me trudy." said trudy

"Wait, i thought this was a spa?" said leanne

"Nope,that was a lie." said chris smirking

"Well that sucks." said leanne.

"Yup, here comes unlucky camper 15."

A boy walks step off the yacht. He is average sized, has lightly tanned skin with chopped midnight jet black hair, and blue eyes. Whisper is also 5'4.

"Hey whisper, how ya doin buddy?" ask chris

Whisper ignores him and silently walks to to the other end of the dock.

"Ooookay... next camper." said chris.

A girl steps off the yacht. She has Toffee coloured hair in plaits, hazel eyes and is Light and quite small. She is wearing Red dressy top with denim shorts and red ballet shoes.

"Omg! Hi everyone my name is ally! I hope we can all get along and have peace."ally said introducing herself

"Last time i checked, peace doesent equal ratings. Now lets introduce our last two campers." chris said.

A boy and a girl step off the boat.

The boy is wearing a red hoody with black stripes, blue jeans, and brown has short, spiky white hair with the end sectioned off into two tails and vermillion red eyes. He is Average, but athletic looking.

The girl is wearing a T-shirt and Jeans with flip-flops and a necklace that has her name on it. She has brown hair with blonde highlights, green eyes and is Petite but athletic and has a tattoo at the top of her back that is the Aquarius sign.

"Finally our last two campers two arrive. Welcome kylie and nathan." said chris introducing the final contestants. "Weve been eagerly awaiting for your arrival."

"Really?" asked kylie

"No" said chris. "Okay now im thinking of a number from 1 to 1,000. Whats the number?"

"5" said tommy.

"7" said kylie.

"57" said getrude

"69" said deyla giggling

"32" said andy

"23" said whisper

"999" said ally

"666" said wilson

"1" said nina

"1,000" said danny

"2" said caleb

"6" said darren

"3" said leanne

"22" said marina

"17" said becca

"88" said nathan

"2" said james

"hey, you cant pick the same number as me!" said caleb

"Chris never said we couldnt" said james

"757" said lime last

"Ok the number i was thinking of was thinking of is 27, which just happens to be my age" said chris lying

"Yeah maybe 30 years ago grandpa." said nathan

Chris ignored nathans comment. "So marina and whisper please over up here."

They both walk up and stand next to chris.

"Congrats, you two are your team captains." announced chris.

"What? Really" asked marina excitedly.

"Awesome." whisper simply said

"Yup. Your gonna pick your teams school yard style. All the boys please stand on the left and girls on the right."

Everyone does as they're told.

"Ok marina, ladies first." said chris.

**(M= MARINA)**

**(W=WHISPER)**

"Um ok, andy your on my team." said marina

"Ally i'll take you."said whisper

"Deyla." **M**

"Tommy." **W**

"Caleb." **M**

"Becca" **W**

" Lime " **M**

"Darren" **W**

**"**Danny" **M**

"Nina" **W**

**"**Kylie" **M**

**"**Nathan" **W**

**"**James" **M**

**"**Leanne" **W**

**"**Gertrude" **M**

And finally

**"**Wilson" **W**

**"**Okay. Marina, Andy, Deyla, Caleb, Lime, Danny, Kylie, James, and Gertrude, go stand on the left side of the dock please." said chris.

All of the listed go stand on the left side as they were told.

"And Whisper, Ally, Tommy, Becca, Darren, Nina, Nathan, Leanne, and Wilson go stand on the right side of the dock."

They do as they are told.

"Ok, marina your team will now be known as the Killer Bass!" said chri.

He throws them a large flag that has a large fish on it

Chris continues "And whisper your little rag tag group will now be known as the Screaming Gophers!"

He throws them a flag with a large beaver on it.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island" chris says pulling out a remote from his pocket.

And with that chris presses the button on the remote and blows up the dock of shame with the campers on it.

**Ok thats it. Stories over, they died.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding (or am i?)**

**How do you like the story? to the people who sent their oc's let me know in the reviews if i got yur characters personality right or not and sorry there wasnt much interaction in this chapter i promise there will be more in the next one . And if you dont like the story, wrtie a letter to me, put a stamp on it, go to the post office... and shove it up your butt (just kidding) No but seriously let me know if you dont like the story, tell me what i need to improve on. Till then, see ya later kiddies. TOODALOO MUTHA F****S!**


	5. Chapter 5

TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: REFRESHED

**hey uys sorry i havent updated but my laptop is broken and the only way im typing this is because im at my gmas and this is my only chance. there are some things i wanna say.**

**1. im not gonna update till my laptop is fixed soooo yeah.**

**2. I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY. I WILL FINISH IT, JUST GIVE ME SOME TIME.**

**So until next time this has been all star x, till next time and thank you for understanding.**


End file.
